


Erase this Mark from my Soul

by HypnosThanatosTwin



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosThanatosTwin/pseuds/HypnosThanatosTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, playing with the Soulmate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase this Mark from my Soul

Detective Lara Vega stood before the statue in the entrance hall on her way to her desk. She had been on her way into the police station to look at the files of a recently closed case one last time. She had wanted to make sure nothing was missed. But she had stopped in the almost vacant hall, the low lights of the night shift illuminating the rooms and chasing away the shadows of three o'clock in the morning. 

It was symbolic, she knew. The statue depicting three human-shaped beings with their faces looking at the skies. There were no identifying marks, not even real faces. Sometimes she wondered.

Wondered if the three Precognitives had been human enough to have a mark. She shook her head, the fingers of her right hand tracing the mark on the inside of her left wrist. She hadn't found the match to her mark yet and if she was honest with herself, she hadn't looked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Four months later -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dash turns around to find Detective Vega walking towards him.

“Good evening, Detective.” he greets her. They had parted ways quite suddenly just hours before, after stopping a flock of birds from poisoning a whole lot of people. He had killed someone just hours before and he had felt nothing. He still feels nothing. He is still waiting to feel _something_.

“Hi Dash.” she greets him and her eyes are weary but also fascinated. Ever since she found out, he is getting used to that look. He isn't sure he likes it. He isn't sure if he despises it. He hopes she will stop looking at him like that. 

“I hope everything went okay after I left.” he says and she shrugs and nods. 

“You know I'm curious.” she says and he turns towards her again. He had been on his way to Arthur. He needed to sleep. But he stops and turns towards Vega.

“What about?” he asks. She seems to struggle for a moment before she almost rushes through her question.

“Do you have a mark?” her voice fast but trying to be gentle. A sting of pain goes through him and his right hand finds his left wrist. 

“No.” he says, his voice flat. “I don't.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -” 

“No, it's okay, nothing to be sorry about.” he rushes out, wanting to stop her from finishing that sentence. “I will contact you, if I have another vision, okay?” he turns away, but sees her nod in his periphery vision.

“Yeah, okay.” he hears her say and hurries on towards Arthurs apartment. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur returns to his apartment to find his brother sitting on the couch, the lights dark and only the reflection of the city illuminating the room. His gaze is sweeping over said city while his fingers rub over his left wrist. Arthurs heart does a strange skip taking in this scene. 

He walks over and settles onto the floor in front of Dash, taking his left hand, holding it with his right and moving the sleeve up with his left. There is a familiar field of scars covering the pale, delicate skin of the inner wrist. Arthur can barely remember a time when the scars hadn't been there. 

Dash looks at him, his blue eyes tired but without rest and he too feels tired all of a sudden. He loosens the button of his cuff and rolls up his left sleeve. The scars are exactly the same.

They were weapons. Weapons have no need of a soulmate. The government hadn't dared to risk them being claimed by anyone. As soon as puberty had hit, as soon as the first shadows of the mark had appeared, they had destroyed every molecule of it.

Arthur aligned their arms and closed his fingers around his brothers elbow. Dash's fingers closed around his and a shiver went through them. They both lean forward until their heads lean against each other and close their eyes.

Any kind of meditation he tried could never compare to this. It was like coming home.

“Let's go to sleep.” he whispers but doesn't move.

“Yeah.” Dash slides off the couch until they are sitting on the floor, completely entangled.

“I meant in a bed.” he says, his free hand pulling Dash even closer. 

“I know.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by the notion that the twins were more or less one mind in two bodies, that the show talked about but hasn't really shown much about... *pout
> 
> So I thought I'd share it with you. Hope you like it.


End file.
